1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan. More particularly, the present invention relates to a swing type fan.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of science and technology, portable electronic devices, such as notebook personal computer (PC), are widely used. It is different from the common electronic device that in order to seek for the convenience in carrying, the appearance design of the portable electronic device is usually designed to be light, thin, short, and small. However, due to the heat dissipating problem of the portable electronic device, the volume thereof might not be further reduced.
In the conventional art, the notebook PC usually uses a fan or a blower to provide relatively large cooling airflow to dissipate heat energy generated by internal electronic parts out of a case. However, for ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC) with a volume and a heat dissipating amount smaller than that of the notebook PC, the internal electronic parts do not require a great amount of cooling airflow to achieve heat exchange dissipation, so long as the air is prevented from not flowing to result in internal heat stock to cause an excessively high surface temperature of the case.
It should be noted that if the fan or the blower with relatively large volume is used to provide the cooling airflow, not only volume of the UMPC is increased, but also noise generated during rotation, power consumption amount, and flow field uniformity of the provided cooling airflow cannot achieve the requirements of the UMPC. Therefore, it is necessary to research and develop a fan that is lighter and thinner and more power saving, has smaller noise, and can provide cooling airflow with preferred flow field uniformity, and this is the key point of the present invention.